The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) is a type of plasma deposition that is used to deposit thin films from a gas state (i.e. vapor) to a solid state on a substrate such as a wafer. PECVD systems convert a liquid precursor into a vapor precursor, which is delivered to a chamber. PECVD systems may include a vaporizer that vaporizes the liquid precursor in a controlled manner to generate the vapor precursor.